


Pygmalion and Galatea

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Gem Powers, Groping, Mistakes were made, Titfucking, Underage Sex, but dont worry, gem shapeshifting, humping, if sixteen maybe seventeen is underage where you live, if you came here for morals gtfo, inappropriate relationship, it's super creepy, its not like spinel doesnt eventually get back at him for it, lack of clear consent, living doll, noncon, really - Freeform, shapeshifting used for sex, there will be pegging later, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Still as statue she does stand, and still his love does bloom.Based on the concept of Steven finding Spinel in the garden and assuming from her lack of response that she's not sentient.  His behavior is ethically questionable, and escalates as time goes by.





	1. Chapter 1

Really, what came down to it, was a frog. A hop just a little too far to the left, and a connecting crystal loosening just enough that the message, when Steven sent it, couldn't reach the garden. Spinel stayed waiting.

Steven universe was a lot of things, but one of those things was a sixteen year old without a bedroom door. He couldn't exactly masturbate in his mom's old room. that would have been weird. But he was under a lot of stress, with the Diamonds constantly pressuring him to move back in with them (as if he didn't have enough mother figures lurking around and intruding on his privacy) and the rushed construction of Little Homeworld. Sometimes he needed to let off some steam. Finding a private place to do it, now that was where things got interesting.

The first time he found the garden, he didn't even notice the gem. He jacked off, played around on his phone for half an hour, and went back to his responsibilities.

The next time, when he saw her, well, he was a bit embarrassed. But only at first. Maybe she wasn't even there last time. Surely she would have said something, right?

He tried talking to her. He poked and prodded her form, checked her gem for irregularities, asked her question; all to no response. She didn't blink, or breath, or move or hum. Finally he decided that maybe she was a weird type of statue, or that perhaps that was what happened to gems who got old instead of dying.

Either way he decided to ignore it. Ignore her. And he did. For a little while.

The thing was, Steven was a teenager. He wasn't blind, okay? She was awfully cute with her messy little pigtails unraveling and her flippy nose. She was in those tiny little shorts, and was basically sporting sex hair. So he looked.

And that's all he did, really, was look. At first. But, well, looking became groping became rutting against. Sometimes he kissed her while he did it. Her throat or collarbone, maybe her gem if he was feeling naughty. Her lips, on days he felt romantic.

So okay, he humped her a little. But it's not like he knew she was aware! And it probably wouldn't have really escalated from there, except Connie started sending him nudes.

He wasn't the type of guy to pressure someone into sex if they weren't ready, and Connie was adamant they start slow. Theory before practice, she called it. Frustrating, Steven kept to himself.

So he started playing around with the garden gem a bit more. Holding her gloved hand on his cock and stroking off with it, and then removing the gloves, and then, well. Once he figured out the clothes came off there was really only one way it was gonna go.


	2. Chapter 2

She had shapely little breasts, as pink as the rest of her, and her gem sat snug between them, shiny from all his tonguing at it. He kept her hair up. He didn't think she was wearing actual hair ties, anyway. It was just naturally like that, and cute enough not to bother with changing.

Steven loved nibbling and sucking and fondling her chest, but he wasn’t unaware that that was when things started to get a little questionable. If he'd been thinking with the head on his shoulders, he would have stopped.

She may not have reacted to him in most ways, but a little heavy petting perked her nipples right up. Gems didn't bruise exactly like humans did, but there was enough discoloration that he could leave hickeys. It should have rung alarm bells of some sort, looking back he's sure of it. Maybe deep down he knew the truth, because that's when he started talking to her.

"You're so sexy," he told her, one of her perfect tits in each hand. "I wish I knew your name so I could moan it out, know who to thank for getting me hard like this." She still didn't react.

Logically that's when she should have objected, right? At least introduced herself, or possibly slapped him for his overly forward conduct. She didn't do that. Instead, she blushed. He told himself that it was just a body’s automatic reaction to stimulation. He swears it made sense at the time. He didn’t stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven doesn't learn her name on purpose really. Things had been going about the same for a while, handjobs and masturbation and general rutting. He remembers eventually that he has magical powers and floats up to fuck her tits once or twice, but he always wipes her off and redresses her after he's done. Well, sometimes he wipes her off. Other times he licks her clean. But that’s semantics.

He's starting to feel guilty at that point, but not for the right reasons. Not for the reasons he will later. He's starting to feel, just a bit, like he's cheating on Connie.

Parents can tell when their kids are feeling guilty. It’s like some weird sixth sense they have that grows in at the same time as the eyes in the back of their heads. When he is heading towards the warp one day, Pearl stops him cold.

"And where is it you've been heading off to so much lately Steven?" she asks, and he almost panics. His answer, when he manages it around the tidal wave of embarrassment, is innocuous enough.

"I found a garden," he says, and Pearl gets that look on her face; the one that means she’s distracted by memories of his mom.

"Rose had a galactic garden once, back when she was still Pink Diamond," Pearl tells him. "She used to go there all the time to play, her and her Spinel. I wonder what happened to her, she was so lively…" Pearl's chatter has turned into idle musing, and Steven makes his escape before chores can come up.

So he warps to the garden, and it's just like always, a casual "Hey cutie!" and a kiss to start things off. But then he wonders, and he supposes that if she isn't aware anyway that it won't make a difference what he calls her. He;d feel better, giving her a name is all. So its "Hey Spinel," and she doesn't quite tense, but for a moment, _for a moment_ he believes that perhaps she's really there.

And then, like a fool, he dismisses the idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Things don't escalate physically with the addition of a name. But they do escalate, for Steven at least,  _ emotionally _ . Endearments and dirty talk somehow turn into pillow talk and chatting. He talks to her about everything and anything. Little Homeworld, the pressure of studying for the ACTs and SATs, and how Connie's worry about her own scores has driven a distance between them.

“I just feel like I’m not really her priority, ya know? And, I mean, that's good, that she's working on her goals, and she's always going on about how school is important. I just wanna be important too."

And Steven leaves, like always, with a peck to the gem's cheek and a "Thanks for listening, Spinel."

“You know,” he jokes on his way to the warp pad, his burdens lightened and mood improved, “You’re a pretty good friend.”

She does tense then, but he isn’t close enough to notice. He’s busy leaving, going back to his life outside the little garden they share.


End file.
